1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices based on mobility have come into widespread use. Recently, tablet personal computers (PCs), in addition to small-sized electronic devices such as a mobile phone, have been widely used as the mobile electronic devices.
In order to support various functions, the mobile electronic devices include a display device for providing a user with visual information such as images or videos. In this regard, the display device may include a display panel.